More than Desire
by Song-DaeK
Summary: [Oneshot] Miroku tiene un recuerdo de antes que comenzara su viaje con Inuyasha y los demás. Uno donde una hermosa Youkai le arrancará varios suspiros y gemidos. Sueños. LEMON! Un Miroku Very hot.


Buenas noches a todos! Espero estén bien ~ Ésta vez vengo con algo que jamás pensé escribir pero, hey, ¿Cuando alguna vez has mandado sobre la inspiración? Nunca digas: De ésta agua no beberé.

No es un Miroku x Kagome. La protagonista bien pudieran ser ustedes mismas quiénes leen, no tiene nombre para que elijan a quién deseen imaginar. Pero el sensual y libidinoso Monje si es el mismo ;)

Aquí les dejo éste pequeñito oneshot y espero les agrade.

**Advertencia**: Descripción de relaciones sexuales.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y su historia no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente algunos personajes orginales que agregué. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

**More than desire**

Aquel Joven Monje deslizó sus labios contra la fina piel como la nieve, en la zona entre el cuello y el hombro de la figura. Suspiró con fuerza y repitió el movimiento usando también su lengua, quería escucharla de nuevo, ansiaba deleitarse con aquellos gemidos envueltos en miel mientras saboreaba la piel de cerezo.

Las agraciadas manos rodearon el cuello masculino jugueteando con los cabellos que se fueron soltando a medida que el acto íntimo se fue ejecutando. Cosquillas.

Cada caricia era como suave seda entre sus manos.

La mujer había movido su pelvis contra la ajena y la unión que ya estaba medio dormida volvió a palpitar. Miroku gimió ronco, la sonrisa de la Tennyo se desplegó. El sudor cubría ambos cuerpos aunque era pleno día de invierno, el contraste con el aire frío y sus acalorados cuerpos era fascinante. La mujer bajó una de sus manos hasta la espalda baja de Miroku, traviesamente cruzando la piel simulando con sus dedos una sensual caminata, Miroku levantó su rostro ante esto mirando a la dueña de sus pensamientos. La mujer volvió a moverse contra aquel enorme miembro que llevaba en su interior, de todas formas ambos sabían que eso iba a repetirse varias veces.

-H-hoshii-sama… -gimió entre lirios la poseedora de aquel cuerpo de muerte. El Monje con sus grandes y poderosas manos apretó el trasero desnudo femenino para dar un empujón violento al cuerpo y arremeter su miembro a lo más profundo de la cálida y viscosa cavidad. -¡Ah! –gimió sin pudor pero arrepintiéndose luego mordió su labio, Miroku llevó una de sus manos hacia los labios de su Tennyo para separarlos consiguiendo que ésta lo mordiera traviesamente-

-No calles, ningún gemido. Quiero oírlos todos. –ordenó el Monje antes de devolver su mano al trasero de la mujer con intención de marcar otro ritmo de penetración. Sus cabellos se pegaban al cuerpo sudado, el de Miroku en su frente y el de la Tennyo en su espalda curvilínea y esbelta. Los kimonos eran usados como futón desde que ese juego peligroso había comenzado. Los gemidos se repetían como una dulce sinfonía para los oídos de Miroku, aquella belleza enterró sus garras en los hombros de su Amo haciendo que su cuerpo saltara más fuerte, las pieles chocaban y el sonido les enloquecía aún más.

Era una armonía casi de otro mundo. Un acoplamiento increíble.

Un mundano Monje, y una exquisita Youkai.

-M-m-miro-ku… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! –emitió a la par que llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás, Miroku aprovechó para besar con devoción la clavícula de aquella mujer siguiendo con su lengua aquellas marcas de sus huesos y subiendo hasta su cuello dónde ella se tensó de inmediato, Miroku se detuvo y buscó la mirada de aquella Youkai que seguía bastante inquieta. La hermosa mirada esmeralda se encontró con la mirada zafiro para aclarar el pequeño incidente, sin palabras, los ojos de la Youkai brillaron y acercándose al rostro del hermoso Monje depositó un beso en su mejilla y luego en sus labios- No puedo ser tuya.

Palabras que ya sabía.

La Youkai se resguardó en el pecho del Monje que llevó su mano maldita hasta los hermosos cabellos negros, con seriedad miraba a un punto muerto en la habitación oscura. Habían muchos factores atravesados en aquella imposible relación… Él era un mísero humano que aparte había sido maldito por un demonio en sus generaciones pasadas.

No conocía a aquella Youkai. No la conocía en lo absoluto pero eso no fue necesario, con ver sus ojos y quedarse callados por momentos entendieron tantas cosas que jamás había comprendido en sus años de vida con mujeres humanas, pero no estaba loco, no iba a iniciar un compromiso con alguien desconocido… Aunque su mirara fuera desde ahora lo primero que quisiera encontrarse cada mañana… No tenía remedio alguno.

-Es muy tarde. –pronunció el monje acariciando el nacimiento de los pechos de la despampanante Youkai mientras ella hundía suavemente la yema de sus dedos sobre el pecho de su amante, suspiró dejando que el aire blanquecino se perdiera y cerró sus ojos lamentándose- Ya lo eres.

Con esa frase giró su cuerpo sentado hasta dejar el femenino bajo el suyo con la espalda en la madera fría ya que los kimonos se habían movido de lugar entre tanto ajetreo. Las esbeltas piernas pálidas rodeaban la cintura del Monje de piel más oscura, una mano masculina fue hasta uno de los senos y lo masajeó queriendo darle pasión pura porque no había nada más que pudiera darle, no debía. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de la Youkai que volvió a tensarse y llevó su mano al cabello del Monje para incitarle a quedarse allí mientras el miembro viril se enterraba en lo más profundo de su intimidad, desde fuera lucía como un encuentro pasional entre dos personas que se conocían desde toda su vida pero ellos lo sentía más vivo por apenas haberse conocido hacía unas horas.

-Ahg… Ah.. ¡Ah! ¡M-miroku-sama! –exclamó encajando las uñas de nuevo rasgando la piel y dejando que la sangre bajara por gotitas, la hermosa Youkai al ver esto sintió su garganta seca y sin pensarlo dos veces acercó su lengua para lamer el líquido que le hizo estremecerse pero no duró ahí mucho, llevó su deseosa boca a la oreja de su amante mordiendo uno de esos aretes tan sensuales que colgaban de su lóbulo, gimió justo allí y Miroku le siguió con otro de sus gruñidos bajos y penetraciones violentas- Arg… Arg… Mi-miroku…- tembló entera, se retorció, jadeó, justo en el momento que su interior se contrajo, arqueando su espalda.

No era una simple unión carnal, en ese tipo de uniones la lujuria reinaba sin embargo el Monje pensaba en esa Youkai, en el sabor de sus labios, en la seductora mirada, en la encantadora voz… Ella pensaba en Miroku, en su cálido pero seguro tacto, en el enorme cuerpo que le protegía ahora, en su atrevimiento de proponerle cosas indecentes que a la larga terminaron haciendo.

La noche de invierno llegó, los copos de nieve cubrían la cabaña entera, por dentro unos cuantos se escapaban entre las ventanillas abiertas más ambos cuerpos inertes estaban en el centro brindándose calor mutuamente.

El mentón de la mujer descansaba en el pecho del Monje, su cuerpo sobre el otro, pieles rozándose, promesas jamás dichas… rodeaban la cabaña. Ella rozaba con sus yemas los dedos de aquella mano maldita mientras Miroku dibujaba en la espalda de su amante.

Ella suspiraba soñadora.

Él se hundió en el silencio de la frustración.

Los labios de la mujer fueron hasta el mentón robusto y depositó varios besos con sus ojos cerrados deseando impregnar lo que sentía en ellos. La mano que juagaba con la otra afianzó el agarre entrelazando sus dedos, detuvo los besos y recostó la mejilla en el extenso pecho mirando los copos de nieve entrar por las puertas mal cerradas.

Miroku sabía lo que se acercaba así que la aferró más a su cuerpo.

No dolía tanto, no podía doler tanto. Era estúpido pensarlo hasta para él.

Para_ ella_.

Sus ojos quisieron abrirse pero no lo iba a permitir, estaba viéndola luego de tanto tiempo, como siempre el sueño iba llegando a su fin y terminaba en el mismo final.

La mujer se acercó a su oído y susurró unas palabras que jamás pudo escuchar a pesar de la cercanía y luego veía al frente, la fogata encendida, los árboles, y sus nuevos compañeros.

-¿Pesadilla? –preguntó la voz del Hombre mitad Bestia que se hallaba a unos metros lejos de él con sus ojos cerrados, su ceño fruncido y sus manos juntas al frente ocultas por las mangas de su Haori, y junto a él pero alejada aquella sacerdotisa de ropajes extraños-

-No. –negó con cierta amargura y miró hacia el cielo estrellado sintiendo como el cuello le dolía y la tensión en sus hombros había regresado. Más la sensación de sus labios húmedos- Sólo, un sueño.

-Feh. No parecía sólo un sueño. –musitó antes de levantarse de su lugar, Miroku ignoró la intención de aquellas palabras pues se perdió en la acción que su peculiar nuevo amigo realizaba. Pasó junto a la joven dormida en un futón extraño, el miró por segundos para luego suspirar e irse a dormir sobre el árbol donde la joven dormía a sus pies. Miroku sonrió ladino, y se preguntaba ¿Cuánto más tardaría para marcarla como su Hembra? Ya sabía cómo era ese convenio entre Youkais y además sabía cómo acabarían esos dos.

Acabaría tal cual él siempre soñó acabar con ella. Porque apenas él despertó solo en aquella cabaña el pensamiento de que había sido una locura se esfumó, y fue reemplazado por el frenético deseo de encontrarla de nuevo.

Qué más daba que estuviera todo de cabeza? ¿Qué más daba que él no tuviera colmillos para marcarla en la piel? Quería marcarla a su forma. Sólo a _ella_.

Como otra noche más que despertaba con el sentimiento de impotencia se concentró en volver a dormir. El deseo de borrar esa maldición de su mano era primordial y luego libre quizá podría recordar y tal vez comprender aquel susurro.

_I wish you happiness, even if isn't with me._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Weeeno~ Terminó. Espero que realmente les haya gustado. No suelo escribir con Miroku pero damn. El es sexy a su manera no? XD Me gustó mucho escribri esto y especialmente imaginarme a mi 1313. Nos leemos luego.

DENME REVIEWS! NO MUERDO!~

Sayounara All~


End file.
